


Castle Dauntings

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: He captured you when you were too young to understand what imprisonment was. Over time, the evil creature found his heart after all.





	Castle Dauntings

They say your fears are what keep you up at night. But what if you couldn’t sleep? What if.. what if. Fables and fairy tales, they’re only imaginary, right? Vampires and werewolves. Ghosts and Ghouls. None of them exist outside of story books.

At least, you couldn’t be too sure. Not after what you had witnessed after the death of your mother when you were a child. But that’s where the truth settles inside of you. You were a child. Nobody would believe you. They wouldn’t believe a child who had told the story of how their mother had died.

You had awoken one night, after a terrible nightmare when you were a child. You’d heard your mother screaming in agony and terror. You threw your blankets away from your body and charged out of your room- only to come face to face with a creature. Surely you knew he wasn’t a human. He was too pale to be alive and healthy, you’d thought to yourself.

You could feel your body shaking, but still, still you stood defiant. You couldn’t bare to look over to your left and see the bodies of your parents as they laid atop one another, motionless.

“Am I supposed to be scared of you?” you speak in your childlike voice as the humanoid creature approached you, wiping at its mouth, hunger set in his eyes, a malicious grin spreading across his lips.

“Children taste better when they’re afraid.” He spoke, licking at his pearly white fangs. You’d thought you heard a low growl venture out of his mouth, but you couldn’t be too sure of that as you were frozen on the spot.

But he didn’t attack you. He scooped you up in his arms and fled the village, back to his castle surrounded by darkness and treetops. In his castle is where you stayed for years after he had taken you. You had attempted to escape numerous times, but you failed time and time again.

You never knew why he had taken you as a prisoner instead of killing you like he had done with your parents. He never attempted to bite you. He never spoke unless he had caught you trying to escape his grasp over the years.

You were an adult now. You had learned from reading the novels in his library. You’d taught yourself how to read and write. You taught yourself how to create potions. You taught yourself how to cook decent meals for yourself.

You didn’t see Jefferson too often. But on occasions that you had crossed his path, you found yourself slowly becoming accustomed to his presence. He never tried hurting you, He never attempted any harm to you, not even while you slept during the night and he would wander about in the  castle.

“Why?” you had asked him years after he had captured you. You were now an adult in human form. “Why am I here, Jefferson?”

“Company.” He glared at you from his chair across the dining table. “Eat your food and then retire to your room. I’ve got cleaning to do and I don’t want your goddamn scent distracting me.”

“That’s it, then.” you leaned back in the chair, ignoring the bowl of beef stew in front of you. “It’s my scent; that’s why you won’t turn me. No matter how much I antagonize you over it.”

“Keep it up and I promise you, you’ll be dead in a matter of minutes.” he threatened lightly as he peered at you from behind his wine glass.

“Bullshit and you know it.” you called his bluff. “You would have changed me years ago if that was the case. Be honest with me, Jefferson. Please. I deserve to know.”

Growling out, he snapped his gaze up to you. “I seem to have taken… more than a liking…. To you than I anticipated when I first captured you.”

You felt your mouth drop at the sudden confession. “You…? What?”

“I’d rather not discuss this any further.” he scowled.

“Then turn me.” you licked your lips. “If you’ve fallen for me, what would happen after I die?”

“I’ll find another to care for.” he averted your gaze.

“Then watch as they grow older without you?” you scoffed. “That’s a dumb-” You became quiet as he slammed his hand down on the table.

“I refuse to turn someone without their knowledge of the pain and agony it will bring to them. I will not place someone I’ve grown to love through that torture. I can’t.”

You rolled your eyes. “I’m asking you to do it for me, Jefferson. I want this.”

It took you another decade to convince him to change you into a creature like him. The transformation was torturous and you knew it hurt him to poison you with his venom. But you’d fallen for him as well. A long time ago, you’d fallen for him. You didn’t notice at first. But over time, you realized you were only elated when he was in the room with you, despite the gruesome reasons behind your place in the castle.


End file.
